The Great Erion Sea
The Great Erion Sea is the primary setting of the Sea of Erion universe and its associated material. At a glance, it is simply a great expanse of saltwater that holds a number of islands and their associated inhabitants. The Great Erion Sea, however, is much more than that, holding a great deal of magic, history, and secrets that are unknown to even some of the wisest inhabitants. Location It is currently uncertain what world the Great Erion Sea is actually located on. It does not exist in the same world as the Erion of Odin Sphere, but there many suggestions that the two are somehow related. Some of the Pirates the roam the ocean are said to come from a place called Hydeland. Whether this is the same Hydeland of Dragon's Crown, another game developed by Vanillaware, is yet to be seen. History Presently, not much is known about the Great Erion Sea's history. At one point in time, there was no sea so to speak of, but instead a great land filled with plains, forests, valleys, deserts, rivers, and lakes. The kingdoms of Ragnanival, Ringford, Titania, and Volkenon were said to already exist at this time, while the Netherworld was located underground rather than simply in a trench in the ocean's depths. Everything changed roughly six thousand years ago during an event referred to in the ancient texts as the Repentance Flooding. The exact cause, at present, is uncertain, but in order to survive, the races of Erion fled to the tallest mountaintops as the land became flooded and was ultimately submerged beneath the ocean. Thus, the many islands that the kingdoms now call home were created. The Netherworld also found a new home in one of the deep ocean trenches, as the ocean added a new barrier to prevent intruders from getting into the realm of the dead. At least, that was the case for a while. After about three thousand years, another kingdom came join those on the ocean's surface; Valentine, a country born from colonists who came from another world. They were incredibly gifted with both magic and technology and quickly became the most powerful country in the Great Erion Sea. The Kingdom's Golden Age lasted until around ten years ago, at which point all islands within its territory were left ruined by a great magic typhoon. The Valentinians, with exception of their Prince and Princess, also vanished without a trace. Shortly after Valentine's destruction, the Pooka Ships mysteriously appeared on the Great Erion Sea. The Pooka are now the ocean's primary traders, as well as the acting postal service. In the present era, the unstable peace between the kingdoms has been broken, as a war has begun between the Aesir of Ragnanival and the Vanir of Ringford. On the surface, it seems as though the Aesir simply have an uncontrollable powerlust and desire the fertile islands protected by the fairies, but King Odin may have more going on in his head than he's letting his own children on. Inhabitants Races * Humans ** Valkyries ** Sorcerers * Berserkers * Dwarves ** Lilipats * Fairies * Unicorns * Vulcans * Pooka * Goblins * Dragons * Halja * Geists Creatures and Monsters * Mandragoras * Grizzlies * Giant Frogs * Giant Bees * Manticores * Salamanders * Trolls * Griffins Kingdoms and Locations * Ragnanival ** Nebulapolis ** Demon Lord's Castle ** Isle of Ymir * Ringford ** Ringford Palace ** Ringford Meadow ** Sacred Forest ** Yggdrasil * Titania ** Titania Capital ** Castle Titania ** Titania Sewer ** Hidden Resort * Volkenon ** Mt. Surtr ** The Origin of Fire's Sanctuary * Netherworld ** Endelphia * Winterhorn Island ** Horn Mountain * Elrit Island ** The Forest of Elrit ** Abandoned Castle * Hel's Temple ** Netherworld Labyrinth Category:Locations